Burn Baby Burn
by eprime
Summary: The boys work off some steam at their own personal Studio 54.  Pretty much utter crackfic.   Pairing: Remus/Sirius/James/voyeur Peter


1.

"_Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man no time to talk!_"

Remus raised his arms at the elbows and spun, side-stepping to the left in time with the beat. Another spin and he was crossing the room in a gliding slide, a quick cast of his wand and the sofa slid back further so he could complete his footwork and accompanying pointing moves.

"Whether you're _a brother or whether you're a mother I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive!_"

He closed his eyes, body thrumming to the beat, and watched the flickering of the strobe light through his closed lids.

"_Ah ah ah ah, Staying !_"

The sound of clapping startled him out of his immersion in the music and he jerked guiltily, another fast wand flick sending the needle on the record player to a screeching halt. He winced, then shot a sheepish glare at James and Sirius who were apparently trying to hurt themselves laughing. Remus sincerely hoped they succeeded.

"Where did you get the suit?" James asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Transfigured my pajamas."

"And the disco ball?" Sirius asked.

"It was the orange in the cupboard that had gone all hard and green."

"I had no idea your voice could go that high," James said, sounding somewhat awed.

Sirius nodded.

"Kind of scary, to be honest."

"How many times have you seen that movie now, mate?" James asked.

"Not that many," Remus said defensively.

Peter ambled into the room looking as if he had just woken up.

"What's all the racket. Are you pretending to be John Travolta again?"

"I thought I put silencing charms on your door," Remus said with an irritated huff.

"I think those high notes you hit broke them."

James and Sirius lapsed into giggles again.

"Why are you two even home?" Remus asked. "You aren't due for another hour at least."

"Dumbledore got called away so the meeting ended earlier," James explained.

"A good thing, too. Looks like we got here just in time, wouldn't you say, Prongs?"

"Indeed, Padfoot. Indeed."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, dear Moony, that it's not a party until we've arrived!"

Sirius grinned at James and spread his arms wide.

"Would you do the honors?"

James grinned back, giving Sirius a once over. A flick of his wrist and Sirius was outfitted in a suit similar to the one Remus was wearing only Sirius' shirt was unbuttoned down to his navel. Sirius did the same for James, and then they both turned to Peter with matching wicked grins.

"No! No! I want to do my own." Peter protested in vain, scrabbling desperately in his pocketless pajama bottoms for his wand.

"Shouldn't have left your wand on the kitchen table, mate," Sirius said with faux sympathy. "Not in these desperate times."

"Bugger," Peter said, looking down at the loud blue print that adorned his shiny silk shirt. Though, secretly, he rather liked the platform shoes they'd given him. He was a good four inches taller.

"Now!" Sirius cried. "Let's dance!"

Remus scowled.

"You know I can't dance in front of people."

"You can if you're drunk enough," Sirius pointed out. "Pete..."

"On it."

Peter disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now Moony," James crooned as he invaded Remus' personal space. "You've got to learn to lighten up."

"It's just us," Sirius added moving up behind Remus and showing his disregard for personal boundaries, as well.

"You're a brilliant dancer, you know."

Sirius slid his arms around Remus' waist, swaying their hips together from side to side. James nodded, pulling Remus' arms away from his chest and circling them around his own waist. Then he let his arms rest on Remus's shoulders and reached to clasp his hands together behind Sirius' neck. Remus was pressed up between them, forced to move to whatever rhythm their shared brain was currently providing. It was no use resisting them either. They'd only do something more outrageous if he did.

"I can't help it," Remus argued. "I go all stiff when someone watches me."

James and Sirius snickered.

"Didn't know you were an exhibitionist, Moony," Sirius teased.

"Ha bloody ha," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't feel very stiff right now," James added with an innocent expression so out of place on James' face it was beyond ridiculous.

"Maybe we should do something about that, Prongs," Sirius said.

Peter walked in with a couple of bottles, four glasses, and vial of purple fluid hovering before him on a tray.

"Are you two molesting Moony again?"

"Not yet, Wormtail," James said cheerfully. "Turns out he needs an audience."

Remus shoved James away and growled.

James laughed and executed a slick dance move that slid him over to the hovering drinks. He tapped his wand on one of the bottles and it poured a healthy dose into each of the glasses.

"And a little bit of magic." He winked, adding a few drops of the purple potion to each glass.

"Your tickets, lads."

They floated to the waiting hands of the boys.

"Bottoms up!" Sirius cried with a leer, and they all downed the first drink.

Peter wandered over to the records and flipped though them. He gestured and the disco ball and music started again as James took care of another round.

"Drinky drinky," James encouraged, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Remus rolled his eyes but obligingly swallowed, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat.

"That's a good boy," Sirius grinned. "See? It's not so hard to have fun, is it?"

"I _was_ having fun until you lot showed up," Remus pointed out.

Sirius ruffled Remus' hair, snaking an arm around his waist again.

"You know you love us."

"Have another drink," James ordered.

2.

They had almost finished the second bottle and Remus was standing on the side of the makeshift dance floor, pretending to listen to whatever Sirius was saying to him. Really, he wasn't even doing that because he kept getting distracted by the light patterns the spinning ball was making on the ceiling and walls and by the dance off Peter and James were having in the center of the room.

"Moony. Hey, Moony!" Sirius said loudly.

"What?" Remus asked vaguely.

"I said-"

"Oh! I love this song!" Remus interrupted.

He gave Sirius a brilliant grin and spun out into the path of James and Peter, blowing them away with his flash moves.

"King of the dance floor!" he cried.

He spun again and fetched up against James who laughed and draped an arm across his shoulder to match his steps.

"You are well cunted, mate."

"Not. Just a bit lit." Remus giggled, winking at Sirius as James sashayed him a few steps that way.

Sirius' mouth spread wide in a wicked grin and he joined Peter who was gyrating near the record player. After a moment he pulled out a record and added it to the queue. In a few minutes, the sounds of Donna Summer filled the room.

_Lookin__' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_I__ need some hot stuff baby tonight_

"I love you like this," Sirius murmured against Remus' throat.

He had attached himself to Remus again, molding himself to his front this time.

"Our Moony does turn into quite the lovely tart," James said approvingly, working his arms around Remus' waist and settling his hips against his arse. Exchanging a meaningful look with Sirius, James dragged his palm down over the front of Remus' trousers and leaned in over his shoulder to meet Sirius' open-mouthed kiss.

Remus let his eyes close, humming in happy bliss as James continued to rub at the growing bulge in his pants. The wet, sloppy sounds of their kiss sounded more overdone than necessary, but they always did like to put on a show. Maybe they had the right idea.

Wanting his share, he turned his face and made a petulant sound to draw their attention. Their laughter rumbled against him on both sides as they broke apart.

"Greedy thing," Sirius chastised. It worked, though, Remus thought victoriously because Sirius was kissing him now, slow and thoroughly, just the way he knew Remus liked, and James' mouth was on the back of his neck and nipping over the side of his throat.

"I love Quidditch so much," he mumbled into Sirius' mouth, dreamily attributing James' nimble and talented fingers, still massaging Remus' stiff prick, to his years on the pitch at Hogwarts.

James and Sirius laughed again but Remus didn't care. His body was floating and he could feel the texture of their laughter rippling over his skin. He stuck out his tongue to taste the currents in the air and moaned as Sirius sucked it into his mouth.

"I think you're a bit heated, Moony." James moved his hands up Remus' chest and drew his jacket off his shoulders. "I think we need to get you out of some of these clothes."

Deftly, he tossed the jacket aside and began undoing the buttons of Remus' shirt one by one, pulling it open and sliding his hands over the exposed skin.

Sirius reach behind Remus and grabbed James' arse, squeezing the firm flesh and grinding them both against Remus. They all moaned, and James reached up to twist at Remus' nipples making his hips jerk wildly in response.

_yes__, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_I__ want some hot stuff baby tonight_

They were spinning him again, devilish grins appearing and reappearing as they danced. Somehow James and Sirius had lost their shirts, as well, and their skin gleamed with sweat under the flickering lights. Peter. Where was Peter?

Remus swayed, trying to get his bearings and found him lounging indolently on the biggest armchair, his zip undone, one leg slung over the arm, idly massaging himself idly through the fabric of his y-fronts.

"Pete," James called, appearing next to Remus and dragging him into a swooping dip. "Why so distant?"

Peter only smiled blissfully and continued his slow ministrations to his cock.

"Y'said you needed someone to watch."

Sirius bounded over to place a wet smack on Peter's cheek.

"Good man!"

Their laughter spun away and Sirius danced on air back to the inner circle directly under the spinning, glittering ball. Remus must have lost track again because the next thing he knew they were all completely naked and a different song was playing and he was sticky in different places and lying flat on his back staring up at the lights that were now vibrantly rainbow-hued and ricocheting like drunken pixies wrapped up in fairy lights.

James crawled up his body and kissed him, tasting like smoke and Sirius and magic. Their tongues licked against each other, rough velvet tonguing smooth silk of inner cheeks and backs of teeth. And then Sirius was there taking James' place and James was between his legs, wet hot mouth on Remus' cock and Sirius' tongue was thrusting as James sucked.

Remus could feel himself bleeding into them and Sirius shifted, a sinuous stretch and thrust and Remus was swallowing Sirius to the root, dark curls brushing his nose, taste and scent filling his throat and nostrils. Closing the circle, Sirius made an O of his red, full lips and pushed onto James' cock, worshipping with suction and heat.

They thrust and rocked and sucked, whimpers and moans lost in the pounding beat but thrumming down their cocks and up their spines and making their eyelids and bellies flutter.

And they were coming coming coming apart, finally breathing again, sweat and sex-scented air.

And they were laughing and Peter was there spinning above them and they reached up warm hands and pulled him into the circle and they lay there all together watching the pretty lights fling them all around the room faster and higher until they believed they would never come down.


End file.
